This specification relates to scoring images that are related to entities.
The Internet provides access to a wide variety of resources, for example, webpages, images, audio files, and videos. A variety of search engines are available for identifying particular resources accessible over the Internet. For example, digital images that satisfy a user's informational need can be identified by an image search process in which keywords or other data are processed to identify collections of digital images. Each image is identified to the user by an image search result. The image search result also references a landing page, which is a web page resource that includes the image resource represented in the image search result.
Search results generated by a search engine are generally ranked and presented to a user in an ordered list of search results. The rankings may be based on how the search engine determines the relevance of resources specified by the search results to a particular query issued by the user.
A very common entity that people search for is a person. Thus, users use search engines to identify images associated with a particular person. The images associated with the particular person may vary in size, shape, and content.